


The Night We Met

by HellishSam



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishSam/pseuds/HellishSam
Summary: Daine's nightmares about the cold are getting bad. Happens a few weeks after Death's Home Is In The Frozen Waters





	The Night We Met

Daine woke up taking a deep breath in. His nightmares about the ice and freezing were getting worse by the night. He could never get a good night's rest, all he could do was sit up and hug himself, making his own skin burn to try and forget what his dreams were about. This night, however, he jumped out of bed, pacing and holding himself. He was shivering and he swore he could see his own breath. Hurrying to his thermostat, he cranked the heat up. Daine didn’t care if it was up past 100, he needed to get warmer. But no matter how much he tried to burn himself, that icy feeling was still inside. He was starting to panic, why was this happening? What was going on? 

Cranking the heat back down a little, to make sure he didn’t start a house fire, he flew out his door, grabbing his jacket on the way out. With shaking hands, he went into the barn, waking all of the horses in his hurry. All he knew was that he needed Cloud. Cloud would take him somewhere.

“Dad? What’s wrong? What’s going on?” The greying black asked, worry thick in his soft voice.

“W-We’re going for a ride, Cloud. Take me somewhere.” Daine swore he felt his lips turning blue already. He grabbed the rope halter that had reins attached to it and quickly slipped it onto Cloud. With a swift jump, Daine was on Cloud’s back and out the back way of the barn they went. The warmblood was going at a trot but Daine nudged him forward into a gallop, gripping his mane as they seemed to fly across the peninsula towards the mainland.

Suddenly, Daine remembered when he and Cloud tried to escape the ice. He froze up, feeling the wind yank him backwards and off of Cloud. After seeing stars, Daine realized he hit one of the roots from the giant tree. Cloud came over to him and sniffed his rider. Daine groaned as he sat up and held his now bleeding nose. 

“Should we go back?” Asked his horse. Daine shook his head, getting up, blue blood dripping onto the ground like he bled from veins made of pure ice.

“I’ll be fine, let’s just… take it slow.” He climbed back onto his steeds back, holding his nose as they walked along.

 

Cloud ended up taking Daine to the highland. And he had to admit, he was feeling better already. Though that icy feeling in his body wasn’t going away. But that might have been because all the blood was rushing to his nose, trying to heal it. Of course the bleeding stopped, but he still felt like shit. And now here he was, waltzing up to this pretty man’s home, asking for help, like an idiot.

After just one knock, Daine already felt like he should just go back home. His eyes were a puffy red from tears of pain and blood was smeared across his face. He hardly looked presentable, especially compared to the man who was inside the wagon. Maybe he was busy, maybe he had another ‘client’. Though that thought made Daine’s heart hurt, so he pushed it away to the back of his mind.

Finally, for what seemed like hours, the door opened and there stood a very handsome looking magician. His hair falling around his face like soft feathers, his eyes seeming to glow in the dark. He had a confused look on his face. 

“And what would someone like you be doing here so late?” His voice was rich like dark chocolate. Daine could feel himself waver from both blood loss and just the sight of Ydris not in his usual attire. “Y-You probably don’t remember me… but I’m Daine. We’ve met once before and… I just need some help.” He felt so pathetic, standing there, his face swollen with pain.

A sly smile spread across the magician’s face, stepping aside and doing a sweep of his hand. “Come right in.” He sounded like he was expecting Daine almost.

Daine slowly stepped inside the wagon. It was so much bigger than what he saw on the outside. A fireplace burned with a chair next to it (there was a champagne bottle and a book on a nightstand, maybe Ydris was just beginning to relax after a long day, now Daine felt even more guilty), there was a small kitchen, and a bedroom. Daine’s eyes avoided that room and instead examined the shelves. They were filled with small trinkets and books he was unable to read the names of. But something about them pulled him towards them.

Suddenly, Daine yelped as he felt himself be roughly grabbed. The magician was now holding Daine’s face with the look of horror on your own. “Mon cheri! What happened to your face?!”  
There it was, now he had to explain why he was here in the first place. Sighing, Daine closed his eyes and then opened them again, his orange eyes seeming to smolder like the fire that was just out of his view.

“I… I ran into a tree on my way here. I just… needed someone to talk to.” Why was he even coming here to talk? Daine never wanted to open up to anyone. Yet here the magician was, holding Daine’s face like he actually cared about what happened. Though why would he? He hadn’t talked to Ydris since he set up the circus a few years ago. But he did admire him from afar, often glancing at him as he rode past. And those blue and purple eyes just seemed to call to him. They roamed his face with pure feeling and had a slight glow. 

As he looked into the magician’s eyes, he could see the tiniest twinge of worry. Ydris caressed his face with his thumb, the pain in his nose disappearing. He sighed at the warmth and leaned into his touch, closing his eyes for a second. But once Daine realized what he was doing, quickly his eyes snapped open and he backed away.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean for that. At all.” Ydris only smiled a little, almost like he was trying to push certain feelings away himself.

Ydris gave his head a small shake and gathered his thoughts. “It’s alright, now, what did you really come here for, Daine? I can see it in your eyes.” The young man’s skin prickled with goosebumps. Maybe Ydris really did have psychic abilities. Or he was just really easy to read, which scared Daine even more.

“I… I need help. I’ve been having nightmares-” his brain was screaming at him to stop talking, though his heart told him to push on. He listened to his heart. “I’ve been having nightmares of the cold.”

His eyes drifted to the floor as Ydris looked at him with a puzzled look. “The cold… what happens in the cold?”

Images flashed in Daine’s head as he started to breathe heavy again. Looking up all he could see was water and ice. There was no sun. There was no noise. Except for those fucking words from Cole echoing in his head.

But as soon as the flashes came, as soon as they left. Daine relaxed as he looked into a nebula of light blue and purple. Oh how he could just get lost in the space of irises. He could stay here for forever. But that thought vanished once he realized he was looking intently at Ydris. He yelped as he backed away, only to fall back onto a nice comfy bed, hearing yet another rich chuckle. The magician was sitting on his knees in front of him, also on the bed.

“I apologize, Daine, just here I can help you better.” Daine’s heart leaped, he wasn’t ready for- “Not sex. It just helps me focus more.” Man, he really could read minds it seemed.

Daine sat back up, staring right into Ydris’ eyes yet again, letting the magician cup his face a second time. He felt like he was going to cry but bit back. “Just relax, let your mind wander.”

In a moment, Daine found himself yet again in the ice. He wanted to get out, desperately. What was this man doing? Trying to torture him? But everything soon turned calm. Daine found himself sitting in an endless field, Cloud grazing not far away. Everything was calm and warm. The soft breeze blowing his curly hair slightly. For once in his life, Daine felt at peace. He didn’t want to leave here. He didn’t even wonder how Ydris could do this, he was just happy to escape the nightmares.

The sun warmed his face and he laid down in a bed of marigold and other bright yellow and orange flowers. He watched as the sun hit eyes eyes a little and birds chased each other in the sky. Clouds slowly drifted across the giant blue sky, like boats in a calm river. Daine almost felt like he was in heaven. Deep down he knew heaven was a place with someone who was long gone, but he chose to not think about that for once. Here heaven was a place in a warm field.

Finally, Ydris brought him out of the dream state. Daine automatically pulled him in for a hug. He never hugged people but… he needed to say thank you somehow. He couldn’t exactly say it because now he was crying.

Ydris pulled away and lightly put both hands on Daine’s shoulders. “My phoenix, are you alright?” Daine nodded, fully accepting the nickname already. It was so much nicer than what he called all the girls who also came to visit. Daine was no dove, he burned with a passion like no other.

Daine was caught off guard with what he asked next. “Would you like to stay the night?” What strong words to ask. Did he really care for Daine? Was he faking it? Daine had no way of knowing. But he accepted, still not saying a word through the soft tears. Ydris got closer, his voice lowering to a softer tone.

“My phoenix, there’s no need to cry. It’s only you and me here, okay? Nothing is going to take you.” His words sounded so true. So… loving. Oh no, he was doing it again. He was falling in love. This couldn’t happen, it couldn’t. And it wouldn’t. But again, his heart muted the words in his head as he tilted his head and kissed the magician. It felt so right. He’d only met the man for real a few hours ago but he couldn’t help himself. 

Then Cole entered his head. Hearing those haunted words made more tears fall and Daine pulled away, leaving Ydris confused. “I’m sorry. I can’t stay.” The words were jumbled as he rushed out the walkway and pushed open the door, running towards Cloud and making a great escape right as Ydris got out the wagon door. He heard Ydris call after him, but he didn’t dare look back as he wiped his eyes.

Even as Daine put Cloud away and went back to bed, those eyes still burned in his head. Did Ydris… really want him to stay and love him back? Daine guessed he wouldn’t find out. He could never go back. Part of him was glad, the other part made him cry into his pillow until sunrise.


End file.
